The Batman series
by Sweetimagine
Summary: Tim, Damien, Jason and Dick are raised at the same time by the one and only Bruce Wayne. A little fluff and a little spanking (corporal punishment). Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The batman series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Alternate universe (My world): In this world Bruce Wayne adopts 4 children (the 4 different robins) and raises them as his own (I mean he has the money to do so). Instead of using his money to become batman he uses his money to help children who have circumstances close to his own. Every child deserves parents in this case a parent. Is daddy Bruce up for the Job?**

Bruce buckled his youngest baby Damien in his car seat quietly. Oh, the boy looked so sweet and so peaceful sleeping in his onesie. Bruce had taken them out for a family dinner since Alfred wanted the day off. Dick sat in the front seat and buckled his seat belt putting the food leftover on his lap. He was the eldest boy at the ripe age of 10. He was coming to his own. Jason stubbornly sat at the back after fighting with dick about the front seat. Jason was eight and had recently graduated from booster seats, which meant he was a "big boy" now. Bruce chuckled inwardly at that conversation.  
'Daddy, I'm a big boy, you know?' Jason reminded him.  
'Yes, Daddy knows' Bruce patted the boy's backside while preparing him for bed one night.  
'I wanna sit up front like Dicky'  
'You need to grow a bit more, son.'  
That was a shameful lie. He was almost as big as Dick but who was Bruce to tell the kid that. He would just argue about how unfair life is and cry until Bruce gave him ice cream.  
Bruce snapped out of his head when he heard his little Tim let out the cutest yawn. He picked up the 5-year-old, almost six mind you and buckled him in his booster seat.  
He went to his car seat and looked back to check on all the boys and realized all of them were sleeping and those who weren't were dozing off. He needed to get his sleepy boys home and to bed. He thanked God that getting his boys in the car was much easier this time than earlier that day.  
***EARLIER THAT EVENING***  
He had picked the boys from school and had them playing in their game room while he worked in his office. He had to read over the Mullin report before next week's board meeting. He was way ahead of schedule but still would like to have finished early.  
"Come in," Bruce replied to the knock on the door.  
"Dad," Richard, his eldest, said. He much preferred to be called dick and usually, when called by his father, Richard would start behaving immediately or beg for a reprieve from punishment. "I am hungry, and Jason is too."  
Bruce looked at the time. Usually, Alfred would call him for dinner, but he had his day off. Bruce couldn't cook, especially with each individual boy and their diets, so he decided then and there to take his boys out for dinner.  
"Dicky, go get your trainers and your coat. You and Jason actually, and help little Timmy with his."  
Dick run off with the instructions. Bruce would handle baby Damien himself. He switched his computer and went up to wake Damien from his late afternoon nap.  
The boy stared at his father for a long time, then giggled. Bruce lifted him and changed his diaper. The younger boy laughed so much, and Bruce smiled back at him.  
Bruce and Alfred had tried and tried to potty train the boy and noticed it was better to keep him in diapers and pull-ups until he was emotionally ready to use the toilet.  
Bruce grabbed the diaper bag and his boy and moved downstairs to see the other three boys sitting around the television. Bruce put Damien down, and he waddled towards Dick, who lifted him onto his lap. Bruce went towards Tim and casually put his hand in Tim's pull-up to find it was wet. 'Why couldn't he ever just say dad I'm wet, please change me' Bruce thought and sighed he picked up the boy and said to no one in particular. Tim was getting too old for pull-ups anyways.  
"I'm going to change Tim. If anyone needs the bathroom, its better you go now."  
He heard Jason scurry to the toilet. He took Tim to the bathroom and started the process of undressing the boy. While scolding him a bit.  
"You need to tell me when you have accidents, Timmy, daddy, needs to know so he can change you." Tim squirmed in his father's grasp.  
"Daddy also needs to know when you need to pee so he can take you to the toilet, and you can use it like a big boy." Bruce wondered how and when a big shot like him became a man who talks in the third person and changes pull-ups.  
It's crazy how things change.  
When Tim was finally ready, Bruce carried him downstairs and did a once over for all of his boys.  
"Jason, get the diaper bag," Bruce said.  
Then they went marching to the car. Bruce always buckled Damien first cause his seat was in the middle, usually getting Damien in his chair is not an issue unless he is fussy and lucky for Bruce today he was compliant. Tim, on the other hand, was far from compliant.  
"I don't like the booster seats," he said firm pout on his lips and hands on his hips.  
Here we go, Bruce, thought. When he needs a change, he's silent when he needs to be quiet. He is fighting over car seats.  
"Timmy, it's for your safety, now come let daddy buckle you up."  
"No."  
"Timmy, if I have to come to get you…" he let the threat linger in the air a bit.  
"No."  
That's it, Bruce thought and went after the young man who obviously had gotten too big for his britches.  
When Bruce caught him, he kicked a bit, so Bruce smacked his thigh. That was when the dam broke loose. He carried on, crying as though Bruce had actually spanked him. Bruce bounced him a bit on his arm, hushing and shushing and praying for Alfred.  
When Bruce finally buckled him up, he was sniffling still but was quieter, that's when Bruce heard the ruckus on the other side of the car.  
"I am older! So, I get to sit upfront."  
"We are almost the same size! Who cares about age anyway!" Bruce sighed at Jason's fair point.  
They could always order take out, but he'd already come so far.  
"Boys! Settle down and take your seats."  
"Dad, Dick always sits up front why can't I sit here tonight." Jason reasoned.  
"Fine, Jay up Dicky to the back."  
"But dad, it's not safe for Jason, and I am the oldest," Dick replied.  
"Okay, Jay, to the back, dicky upfront."  
"But Dad, I'm the same size as dick and almost the same age."  
"No, you're not; I'm still bigger and older."  
The fight was taking a turn for the worst when I saw Jason reach out a hand to grab his brothers coat.  
"Stop!" Bruce yelled.  
There was silence, all that could be heard was Tim's hiccups and whimpers.  
"That's it another word from any of you, and you are both getting a spanking right here, right now!" Bruce let it sink in then said, "Jay to the back, Dick upfront."  
The look of betrayal and Jason's face was so sad and heart-warming, but it was true Dick was older, and Jason liked to fiddle with the radio, which usually made Bruce have to flick his hand away and scold him. It was safer this way.  
"Seat belts, everyone." And with that Bruce drove of nice and slow.  
***** At the restaurant*****  
Bruce didn't bother asking the boys what they'd wanted; he just ordered as usual.  
"3 glasses of cold goat's milk with one ice cube and a little honey in each and one bottle of water. I will have one jerk rice with beef, one chicken nuggets kid's meal, one cheeseburger kid's meal and one mac and cheese. Also, could you warm this bottle for me, thank you."  
He had done some research earlier that year with Alfred about the benefits of goat's milk over cow's milk and was now forcing his boys to drink it. It would help them grow healthy and robust, although when he introduced it at first to his young Jason, he hard spat it out and said it tasted horrendous he was getting used to the taste.  
The waitress took the order ruffled Dick's hair and went away. Bruce took this time to prep himself. He would have to feed both Tim and Dam. He said Damien in the high chair and sat Tim on the chair next to him. Tim was busy colouring the other side of the kid's menu while Dick and Jason, apparently friends again, chatted about who knows what.  
Bruce removed Damien's small plate and spoon. Tim never finishes a meal, so he always buys one grown-up meal for Tim and Damien to share and even then, they still took some leftovers home. The jerk rice was for Bruce, the nuggets where for Dick, the cheeseburger was for Jason and last but not least, the mac and cheese were for his little babies.  
When the food arrived, his eldest boys dug in, sipping their milk with gusto then devouring the meals using the manners Alfred had taught them, of course. Bruce didn't even bother looking at his food he needed to get his youngest eating. He started off with Tim, who would do anything to look like a big boy. Bruce lifted up a spoon full of gooey mac and cheese and brought it to his lips he frowned not looking at the meal but instead looking at his brothers who seemed to be enjoying their meal. He looked back at his father and then dutifully opened his mouth for another spoonful and another and another until he was holding the spoon himself, kicking his legs with glee and eating.  
Bruce now focused on feeding the small 3-year-old. He was a bit more stubborn, but Bruce found a way to feed him nicely. He alternated between bottle feeding and spoon-feeding mac and cheese. Damien preferred the milk. The older boys, Jason and Richard, began telling Bruce about their days at school and how fun it was. Bruce 'hmmm'd' and 'oo'd' along with their story once in a while adding a 'really' to prove that he was listening. When the youngest boys looked satisfied, Bruce then started his meal, and it was lovely.  
*****Back at Home after dinner*****  
Bruce had put his eldest boys to sleep reluctantly. He always demanded that each boy bathed twice, once in the morning after or before breakfast and after or before dinner. When he had arrived home, he put his two youngest to bed, Damien in his crib and Tim in his toddler bed. He knew trying to bath those two was a lost cause. They would either sleep in the tub, making it harder on him to keep the two from drowning or the water would have woken them up and putting them to bed would have been harder.  
But, his two older boys could manage a bath before bed or so he thought. Jason and Dick both made it into the house one further than the other. When Bruce had put his babies to sleep, he had noticed that Dick's bedroom door was still ajar and noticed the boy had fallen asleep fully clothed from the restaurant.  
Bruce muttered under his breath and helped the sleepy boy undress down to his boxers. Then said, "how about we take a shower, Dicky." The boy didn't respond; just rested his body on his father. Bruce took that as a no and put Dick in some comfortable Pyjamas and put him to bed. He spoke into the pillow what sounded like "good night," and Bruce replied likewise.  
He went to Jason's room, but the boy wasn't in bed. Running downstairs, assuming he had left the poor boy in the car, Bruce found him asleep on the couch.  
"Jason," he tapped the boy lightly. He stirred but didn't wake up. That's when Bruce took the hint and carried the boy in his arms. So much for being a 'big boy,' Bruce thought. He took the boy to his room, undressed him and helped him into his pyjamas. He tucked the boy in and kissed his forehead gently.  
"Good night, Jay jay."  
The sleepy boy replied, "night, papa."  
Bruce switched off the light in his room and closed the door. All his sweet little boys were asleep. He loved all his sons and wouldn't trade them for anything—his sweet little Robins.

**#####################################**

**Please review: All feedback is welcome (especially positive feedback)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman series **

**Chapter 2**

"Alfred, can you get Timmy, please."  
Bruce was tired he had just had a late night, well early morning type of day and was definitely not ready for a shopping trip with his kids and Alfred, but this was a big one. The deal Bruce had with Alfred was if he helped with the shopping once a month, Alfred would help him at the office once a month so Bruce could have family time with the kids. As if he doesn't spend enough time with the kids already, he thought. Bruce was holding Damien's hand while Alfred held Tim's'. Jason and Richard still didn't understand why they couldn't have been left home alone and frowned as they walked behind their family. Bruce hated going out because of the attention it brought him and his children as Gotham billionaire. They always shopped at places they knew no one would probably not know him. Bruce prides himself on giving his kids a reasonably normal life and wouldn't want to ruin it with paparazzi.  
"Jason, go get a shopping kart," Bruce ordered, and Jason went to get the shopping cart.  
When Jason got back, he was riding the shopping kart like it was a scooter. Bruce stopped it with his left hand and gave Jason a look. Jason promptly got off and frowned at his dad. Alfred let go of Tim and started to assemble the lists.  
"Alfred, I want to get this over and done with as fast as possible. I think we should split up." Bruce said to Alfred.  
"Of course, master Bruce. Here." Alfred passed him half of the list and was on his way when Bruce stopped him.  
"Come on, Alfred, at least take one of them." Alfred grabbed hold of Timmy's hand and went inside. The man was looking back at Bruce and smirking at him.  
"No, Alfred, I meant at least two."  
Damn Alfred, Bruce thought. This wasn't fair. He was stuck with 3 out of 4 and Jason on his own was like five kids put in one.  
Bruce put Damien into the shopping cart seat and ruffled his hair. Damien smiled but didn't say anything.  
Jason and Dick trailed behind as though they were being forced, which really, they were. Bruce read the list over and over to make sure he didn't have to look at the list continually. They passed the cereal aisle, where Bruce picked up two boxes of their favourite cereal.  
"Dad, two boxes are never enough; Jason finishes all the two in 3 days; none of us will even get some," Dick complained.  
"How about you try eating some of the other stuff Alfred prepares, like his hash browns or his scrambled eggs." Bruce countered, and dick fell silent.  
Ever since dick had gotten ill, getting the boy to eat anything was a problem. Bruce was distraught that he wasn't going to gain back the pounds he'd lost. Dick's loss of appetite also worried Alfred, who would try and sneak in as many calories as he could in Dick's food. Dick didn't really mind that he'd cut down, and he didn't think the weight loss was as drastic as Bruce was always making it seem.  
As they continued down the aisle of the shopping mart, Dick and Jason got bored and picked up a small box of cereal and began throwing it at each other. Bruce hadn't noticed his son's shenanigans until one flake of cereal entered the back of his shirt. When he turned around, he saw a very guilty looking Richard, who at that moment wished he had better aim. Bruce was yet to punish any of his children out in public physically, but Jason always seems to make him want to, this time it was his eldest.  
"Alright, that's it fronts and center, you two," Bruce ordered, pointing to a spot beside the kart. The boys moved slowly and carefully not to get too close to Bruce's hands, which they knew might deliver a well-placed smack that might just send them to tears. When the boys finally arrived at their destination, Damien was watching intently the show that was before him, smirking a little behind his thumb. "You guys better stop that before I take you both back to the car for a bit more hands-on approach to how I deal with troublemakers." Both boys swallowed and nodded slowly. "Now Jason this side of the kart Dick that side. Hands-on the kart at all times and if I even hear a peep out of any of you. I'll spank you right here in the store." That got the boys moving. Bruce would never disgrace any of his children like that or even draw that much attention to himself at a store, but with a reasonable threat in place, it would make sure the boys listened and behaved appropriately.  
Bruce inwardly smirked at his success and was pleased that they were finally making progress. He may just have to reward such good behaviour if it continued.  
Bruce had gotten half of the list done since the boys had kept their hands on the karts, Damien was bored and was therefore on his way towards a nap. He had planted his thumb firmly in his mouth and was lazily sucking on it. His eyelids looked as if they were too heavy for his small body, and he was just about gone until a loud whine came from Jason.  
Apparently, he had been trying to get my attention all this while and I not noticed. Damien rolled his eyes at me and continued to suck his thump. This habit was something I meant to stop, but it looked so cute when he did it, I just couldn't stop him.  
"Dad, the toys aisle is right next door; I just want to take a look." Jason pleaded.  
Dick showed no interest in wanting to go to the toys aisle. When he had hit double digits, he had made up his mind that he no longer wanted to play with toys and would rather play on his gaming counsels. He would often play with Jason, but Jason still liked to have actual toys. Usually, it was an action figure or a toy sword or gun, something he uses to torment everyone in the house.  
Bruce looked at Jason a bit. Jason was probably going to look at the toys, but after he was going to roam unnecessarily, they would, of course, lose the child and have to find him, an outraged Bruce isn't a right Bruce for anyone. They came here to shop for groceries, not for him to shop for toys, plus he had enough toys at home.  
On the other hand, he didn't want the boy to feel trapped, and a little freedom will do him right, and again the further away he was from Dick, the better there is always less chaos. If the boy knew what was good for him, he wouldn't dally and have to be searched for because that will mean a spanking from Bruce, and that would never end well.  
The final verdict was no. Jason could, of course, go by himself. He was nine years old after all, but Alfred would have Bruce's hide as well if he kept the boy out of his sights. For the greater good of the family, Jason will remain close.  
"Sorry, Jason, but I'd much prefer if we stayed closer together as a family rather than separate. Keep your hand on the railing, maybe if we have sometime after we can pass the aisle, okay."  
Jason looked sad for a bit then nodded he didn't respond verbally. Bruce checked on Dick, who was quiet still holding on to the railing of the kart Damien was asleep but kept shifting in the kart. Obviously, the poor boy was uncomfortable. Bruce slowly picked him up and laid his head on his shoulders, bouncing him a bit. He settled him down, head on his shoulder and bottom on his left arm.  
"Boys, who want to push the kart?" Bruce inquired.  
"Jason didn't even respond but took the handle from his father and began pushing. Dick took this as an opportunity to let go of the kart and beside his father. Bruce used his right hand to ruffle Dick's hair.  
They had gotten everything on their half of the list and Bruce decided that an award was in order. They passed by the toys and gaming aisle of the store, and he let his boys loose except Damien, who was still asleep in his father's hands. Bruce stood and watched as the boys gawked and played with the toys in the fairly empty aisle of the store. Bruce felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, so he turned around and saw a very tired Alfred. Alfred was breathing heavily, almost out of breath, pushing a fairly full shopping kart.  
"Oh, master Bruce, I can't find master Timothy." Alfred said between breaths. Bruce's' heart stopped abruptly.  
"How could you lose him! You had but one child to watch. I had three, and they are all here!" Bruce yelled.  
"Three?" Alfred questioned.  
He turned around to call the boys closer to him, and they were gone. Bruce cursed under his breath and devised a plan.  
"Alfred, don't worry. I will get Tim; he hasn't gone far. Remember, he is still afraid of strangers. I will also get Jason and Richard. Here take Damien and pay for the food and wait in the car; if I don't come back in an hour, call the police." Bruce handed over his baby to the man and began jogging to the area where they sell clothing. He yelled at Alfred, "and please don't lose this one!"  
Bruce looked all over the clothing side of the store, but he couldn't find them. He assumed that Jason would be here since he complained that Bruce dressed him up like a child, but he wasn't. Bruce looked over one of the shelves and saw a distinct patch of black hair. He walked very fast towards the boys and grabbed him by the arm. Yes, that was his son. Medium length black hair gangly body, slightly fit. He was going through books that Bruce would be proud of, if not in those circumstances, he would have smiled at the boy.  
"Richard John Grayson Wayne! How dare you take off without my permission or even notifying me!" Bruce whisper yelled.  
Dick stammered a little but didn't talk much. He just walked off with his father.  
"Where is Jason? Huh?" Bruce yelled at the boy, shaking him vigorously.  
"He is in a sweet area." Dick replied.  
Bruce dragged the boy along with him to the sweets area, where they saw an excited Jason who was stuffing candies and sweets into his pockets.  
Here we go again! Bruce thought angrily.  
"Jason Peter Todd Wayne!" Bruce yelled as they were the only ones in the aisle. He raced towards the young boy and smacked his bottom three times. "And how are you planning on buying those in your pocket, huh?"  
Bruce walked down with a very sorry boy in each hand. Bruce was happy two out of three, now he was left with dear Tim. Oh, where could that boy be, he thought.  
"Daddy." Bruce turned his head to face young Dick he was very sad that his father was mad at him. "Are we going to get a spanking when we get home?"  
Bruce chuckled in his head and answered, "Yes."  
They roamed the whole store, and yet they still couldn't find poor Tim. Jason pulled on his father's sleeve as he had done when he was younger and said, "Dad, I need to go to the washroom, please."  
Bruce obliged the boy and took him to the washroom, and when they got there, they saw a crying child in the corner. Jason didn't even bother looking and run to one of the stalls. The little boy was Tim. Bruce noticed it was Tim from the cries, and he knew how his boys cried; he had heard it enough times at home, especially around bedtime. Bruce picked up Tim, hugging him tightly before Bruce could even ask Tim began to rumble.  
"Oh, daddy, I needed to use the bathroom badly, and I did as you said I wanted to use the toilet like a big boy. Then I lost Alfred, but I found the bathroom and…" Tim hiccupped and coughed through what he was saying. He never did finish he just cried into his father. Bruce carried him, and he moaned into Bruce's shoulder even harder. Bruce bounced him as he did Damien just earlier. He patted his back and his bottom shushing him and hushing him. The boy calmed down a little the hysterics and the carrying on decreased drastically. Jason got out of the stall and washed his hands. When Jason was ready, they left the bathroom. Bruce, at this moment, was tired and fed up and just wanted to go home. They walked together towards the exit, and only when they were about to leave the security alarm around the door rang loudly. Oh, what now Bruce thought angrily then he remembered! Jason had sweets in his pockets!  
Oh, could this day get any worse! Never again were they going to take grocery family trips! Bruce Wayne would not make this mistake again! Not in a million years. Or so he thought?

**Thank you! Please review and like and comment and anything else!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The batman series **

**Chapter 3**

**Every good series has at least one episode where someone (part of the main cast) is sick and needs to be taken care of!**

**Warning: Spanking, suppositories, rectal temperature and 4 sick birds!**

Bruce looked around the dining table at his sons and Alfred. Alfred didn't always eat with them, but when he did, Bruce was grateful. Alfred was very prim and proper about being a butler even though, in reality, he raised Bruce just as much as his parents did. Alfred demanded that it wasn't his place to sit at the dinner table, then Bruce would insist that it was rubbish, and he would stay. Alfred had prepared an excellent meal of shepherd's pie. Jason could eat anything at any quantity and was always hungry even right after a meal. Many a time did Bruce have to buy an antacid because his son had a tummy ache for overeating. Bruce wasn't surprised when the little ones gave him a hard time about eating because, honestly, all they wanted was junk anyway. His issue was Dick, he had picked at the food the whole time, and Bruce was beginning to get worried until he realized the tell-tale signs of Dick being ill.  
He looked back at the day and realized it had taken Alfred a lot of time to get the boy up and running. The boy had been sluggish all day and had taken a nap before dinner, which usually was for the younger boys. Jason and dick, the older boys, either did homework or watched television or both at the same time. Bruce decided already that somethings were a bit off, but to downright refuse dinner and play with it wasn't something Richard Wayne ever did.  
"Richard, is something wrong with your food?" Bruce asked calmly.  
The boy looked at Bruce with pitiful eyes, but didn't respond, well he responded alright but not in words in action. Dick opened his mouth, and vomit flew out of his mouth and onto his plate. It was a lot. One thing Bruce realized as a parent is if one kid gets sick the majority of the time, all the other kids get sick, and if the other kids get sick, there's definitely not enough Bruce and Alfred to go around. Another thing is when one sibling has infected, the rest of the kids get a bit uneasy or nervous ask of their brother was 'going to be okay.' Damien, in light of the confusion, began to cry. Tim was fascinated and kept staring at his big brother. Jason, on the other hand, kept eating only once, looking up at me in a look that could be translated to 'your problem, not mine.'  
When I believed my son was done vomiting, I gave instructions to Alfred to call our pediatric doctor and to get the thermometer. Alfred barely heard what Bruce said over Damien's wails, but knew that if the child is ill, they needed a doctor. Bruce knew from a few online sources that the first thing to do with a sick child was to get them in bed, fast. Bruce carried his 10-year-old son into the boy's bedroom and began to undress him from his school uniform. Bruce put a thin nightshirt on him and began to ask a few questions.  
"Richard, how long have you felt ill?"  
"Not long, dad, honest."  
"how long?"  
"Y-y-yesterday evening…"  
"Okay. Daddy is not mad." That was a lie daddy is mad!  
"Dad, I'm okay. I feel so much better. I think I can eat now. Sorry for throwing up."  
You're going to be sorry, Bruce thought. This wasn't an un-done homework assignment; this was his boy's health, and he didn't tell him.  
"Master Bruce, the doctor is here," Alfred called from downstairs, and the doctor came up.  
Doctor Mathew was used to the ins and outs of the Wayne Manor as they were used to his clinic. When raising a bunch of boys, you realize that it's good to have a known doctor who can help with sprains and broken bones. This was especially in the case of Jason. Food poison as well. Which was also Jason. The doctor greeted Bruce and began with Richard.  
"Hello Richard, remember me? I am here to take a look at you."  
Bruce noticed Dick begin to shift closer to him. He was basically on his lap when the poking and prodding had started. The boy, in no specific terms, was miserable. His throat was sore, his nosed stuffed, his stomach was pliable, and he felt warm to the touch. The breaking point truly was taking his temperature  
"Son, I want you to open your mouth wide for me," the doctor said. Dick complied, but once the thermometer got near his mouth, he began to gag. The doctor tried one more time, but the boy couldn't do it. When the instrument made contact with his mouth, he just felt like throwing up.  
That meant he was going to have to take it rectally.  
Bruce had wished he had those ear ones, and his poor boy was really going to hate this a lot.  
Bruce began to turn the boy over on his lap, and Dick began to squirm and kick.  
"No daddy, please don't spank me! I'll tell you if I'm sick. I promise!" dick wailed loudly.  
"No, dicky daddy isn't going to spank you…yet."  
Dick wondered what they wanted with his back then, and the freaked out again. "I can't get a shot, please daddy."  
Bruce said, "It's not a shot. Now relax your bottom… there we go."  
Bruce bared the boy of his briefs and watched as the boy clenched and unclenched his white, pale bottom as if in anticipation of a spanking. He finally calmed down and didn't clench anymore. The doctor wore his gloves and to some lubrication on his index finger and began to rub it on the boy's bumhole slowly. It didn't hurt, but the lube was fresh and unexpected, and dick jumped a bit. He whined and sniffed. The doctor then lubricated the thermometer and then slowly put it in the boy's bum. The boy was like that for 5 minutes; then, he felt a little vibration. The boy didn't expect that and jumped a bit and Bruce's lap he whined and said  
"Out, daddy! Out!"  
In Dicks' opinion, the doctor wasted too much time removing it. The doctor then explained that the thermometer vibrates when the temperature has been taken. Dick could have cared less. He snuggled close to his daddy's laps.  
"Well. I think we are done! Okay, I'm going to prescribe Dick some medicine to take three times daily, starting tonight. He needs to take it for a week at the least. I'm going to give you suppositories until a later date when he should be able to swallow the pills whole. I'll give him the first three now. We'll continue with 3 for about the first three days, then stop to just 1. 1 is for pain—the other for fever and the other for the cold. I'll be back tomorrow. Try and check his temperature three times daily as well; if the fever is reducing, we can cut down on the pills."  
Bruce didn't right the boy, so putting the suppositories in was not as hard as Bruce thought it could have been since the boy was already in positions. Dick hated the feeling and would try and stop it any way he could. When the doctor pushed the first one in, Dick pushed it out, and the doctor had to push it in again and try and hold it in place, which let's just say was not suitable for any of the parties involved. The second one went in with more ease, and the doctor squeezed his cheeks together, to push and make sure it stayed in. It was then that little Timmy happened to walk in.  
"Daddy, is Dicky feeling better?" Tim asked his cute blue eyes, looking at all 3 of us. He stared intently, and I realized this must have been interesting to him. His father was perched on the end of the with his half-naked brother draped across my knee and a doctor on his hands and knees, squeezing his brother's butt cheeks together.  
Hearing Timmy brought a whole new wave of embarrassment to Young Richard, and he began to ball. Luckily Jason came into the room and swooped Timmy out of the room, scolding him. "Don't go in there. Come, let's go play with your toys." Bruce couldn't see, but he was proud of Jason. Jason had a soft spot in his heart for Dick. Bruce thought it was because they were close in age or because they had Bruce's undivided attention before young Tim came and green-eyed Damien.  
Dick didn't stop crying even when the last suppository was inserted. Bruce kept trying to shush the boy, but the tears kept pouring. He couldn't see the doctor to the door, but he could distinctly hear Alfred do it. Bruce pulled the young boys' underwear up and rightened the boy, so he was sitting on his lap; the boy was sobbing now, and Bruce continued to relax the boy. Soon Dick was asleep in his father's arms. The wailing had come to a close.  
Bruce didn't leave the boy that night and had decided to rather stay with Richard all night. Richard was a sweet mature young boy, but sometimes Bruce thought, to mature. He wished the boy had told him before the situation had gotten so out of hand. The boy takes it upon himself to be the responsible oldest of the clan and Bruce wished he was a little more selfish instead of selfless. Bruce had, later on, found out from Jay that the boy had thrown up a few times before as well as stopped eating his packed lunch. This wasn't a one-day sickness. When Bruce asked Jason why he wasn't informed, Jason just said, "Bros don't snitch on Bros."  
Bruce wanted to spank the boy then and there, but honestly, he couldn't. Bruce was an only child and will never fully understand the bond between siblings, but to be reasonably honest, he loved the fact they supported each other and left the situation at that.  
Bruce took care of the boy and nursed him back to his healthy self. Dick apologized for everything after being confronted about the illness. Bruce had reminded him that he said he had only been sick for a day when in reality, he had been ill for a while. He received just a 10-smack spanking. Though Bruce wanted to give him more, he had decided that the whole ordeal with the suppositories for a week was more than enough punishment for the boy and barely even tapped him. If he wanted to avoid it, he would tell Bruce before the sickness got worse. Alfred had threatened to release his cane and teach the boy a lesson if he ever kept his illness hidden from anybody.  
Although Bruce had tried his best to keep the boys out of Dick's room, they still came on secret visits, so it didn't surprise Bruce one bit when Jason began to feel light-headed, or when Damien couldn't stomach his food or when Tim's throats were raw. Dick did hide duty once again as big brother and helped take care of the little ones lucky for them. They could take medicine orally because they didn't gag as much as Dick. Well… except for Damien, he still got his temperature taken up his bum, but he didn't care that was all he was used to anyway.  
One day while cuddling up with three sick birds and Dick. Tim had asked his Dad.  
"Daddy, Whatsa suposa lory?"  
Bruce didn't understand the young boy, but Dick did and blushed madly.  
"It's for big kids," Dick mumbled to his younger brother and frowned. "And don't ask about it again."  
Bruce run the words Timmy had just said in his mind again and again and realized the young boy meant 'suppository'! Bruce laughed at Dick's red face and pulled him closer to him and smiled. Tim must have heard more than he was supposed to that evening. Alfred came into the room a while later, and Bruce's family was complete.

**Please like, subscribe, follow, ready, comment, review, feedback! Anything and everything.**

**Feedback encourages me (negative or positive).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This is the first time I have written in Bruce's point of view. Please tell me if you prefer the point of views or you like it when its third person.**  
**Thank you.**

I gave him one final smack to his right cheek and stood him up. He was sobbing loudly, the mixture of tears, snot and saliva coated his face. I removed my handkerchief to give his face a once over, but he didn't have it. He backed away from me and huffed. Why couldn't Jason just accept punishment like his brothers he always had to have the last word. I tried to pull him in for a cuddle, but he moved further back. I saw him shake his hand, he hadn't rubbed his behind yet, and I could tell it was because I was still in the room. He hadn't bothered to pull up his pants either, so he stood there looking younger than his age, his uniform blue shorts and white undies puddled at his feet. His crumpled white shirt was hanging off him. I took note that he needed a smaller shirt than Dick. Though all the boys where healthy, they did sway on the thin side, Jason sadly more than the others.  
"Jason, you know I had to spank you. Hiding and lying about grades is unacceptable and all the attitude in the car plus you hit little Timmy. I ought to have taken a ruler to your backside instead. Now come talk to me about school and what's making you so angry." I reasoned.  
Jason, of course, didn't reply and just pointed at the door. This little brat was telling me to see myself out! The gull of the kid. I ought to smack him into next week. I instead did the grown-up thing and walked to the door I turned around to address him.  
"Dinner is soon, so you best get ready for it. I love you, Jason, and if anything is bothering you, do talk to me."  
He rolled his eyes! And I know I heard a scoff. I left with my parting words and walked to my office, rubbing my hand. My hand did hurt from the spanking I had just given him, but it itched to provide him with a few more swats.  
Jason has always been a rebellious one I remember even thinking that sending him to reform school would be better for the both of us. But how could I do that? I loved the kid's attitude and all. But oh boy, does he rile me up. I am considering boarding school for Dick in England, of course, it was Alfred who brought it up, but maybe it would be better for Jason.  
"Daddy!"  
I turned around to see Tim clutching his toy bear, making grabby hands at me. I lift him, and he sits on my hip. He then moves his toy all over my shoulder.  
"Will you play with me," he said kindly.  
"Of course, I will! I don't have anything else better to do than spend time with my Timmy," I smiled at him.  
I had two mountains of paperwork to complete and a conference call, but with all that's happening with Jason, at least this kid wants to spend time with me. These are some of what I call owning-my-own-company benefits.

We sat for dinner. Alfred helped the little ones eat at his end. On my end, I watched the bigger ones. Dick and Jason bickered a bit, but I changed the subject quickly. Then Jason started showing attitude throughout the whole dinner. Dang kid! I asked him to eat his vegetables and the nonstop back talk and sarcasm. I wonder what I even did to the boy. I mean, he deserved that spanking!  
Jason squirmed and squirmed on his seat. I was soon ready to tell him to sit still, but I know he can't control it. I wanted him to feel it, so I smacked his sit spots enough for them to be felt at every place he needed to sit down. But still, I warned him.  
"Stop dancing on your seat and sit still."  
He rolled his eyes at me and started playing with his food even more. A few minutes passed me, and dick began to discuss the ideas of going to a tennis match at my country club that weekend when at the corner of my eyes, I noticed Jason continuously shifting.  
"Sir," Jason said. He usually calls me dad, but sir is when I know there's something between us unresolved. He also uses sir when a spanking is in his immediate future or was in his immediate past.  
"Yes, "I regarded him with a look that said now you want to talk to me.  
"May I be excused."  
"No"  
"Why not?"  
See? What I have to deal with. In my day, there was no such thing as to ask why. You get what you get, and you do what you are told.  
"Because I said, so Jason finish your food dinner is not over, and you don't get any extra privileges after your attitude today you're lucky I even fed you dinner. When I was young, and my dad was alive, if I back talked to him, it would be the belt and no supper."  
That was a gross exaggeration; it was actually no second helping of dessert and maybe a light smack on my bum for good measure.  
I continued my conversation with Dick when I saw Jason, out of the corner of my eye, squirm once more. His fork still playing with his mushroom sauce, chicken and rice. I ignored him for a bit, and then I saw his right hand drop his fork subtly and reach down towards his lap. Thinking nothing of it, I continue to talk to Dick though I still kept half an eye on him until his right hand reached for his crotch and gave it a long squeeze.  
What the heck! My little boy just grabbed himself at the dinner table!  
"Jason!" I yelled. Pulling him by his wrist over my lap. The first smack I landed caused him to jerk. Second smack, there was no movement; he laid limp over my leg. I felt it then the warm stream spilling down onto my leg. Oh, wow, this whole time, Jason needed to pee. You could hear some of the pee dripping to the floor behind Jason's embarrassed wails and cries. Dick stared at his father and his brother with his mouth opened wide. I had no idea what to do should I pick him up, should I keep him over my lap, we would both need a bath after this. I lifted the young boy and carried him out of the dining hall. Alfred could deal with the kids and the mess. I took Jason to his room and undressed him in silence.  
Jason was still crying while I undressed him. His face was a rosy red, and the tears raced fast after each other. He was fiddling with his hands, and he was sobbing. This was the youngest I had seen the boy or was it because at the back of my mind he just wet himself so, I mean, I see him as a baby. Either way, he was my baby!  
I took him to the bathroom with me, shushing him on the way, telling him everything was okay, and everything will be okay. The truth was everything wasn't okay after. Tim laughed at him a lot, and Dick sometimes used it in the heat of the argument, saying things like, "at least I don't wet my pants at the dinner table." Then, of course, when Timmy sometimes needed to go back into his pull-ups or training pants, he would use this argument; "Jason never had to wear these when he wet himself." Jason did get over it but still blushes when its mentioned, but let's get back to the present.  
I ran the bath and put Jason in the tub. I wasn't going to bath him. I mean, that would probably make matters much worse for both of us. I sat on the toilet in my boxers and tried to talk to him like an adult.  
"Jason, what are we doing?"  
He sighed and looked at me, scrubbing mindlessly at his arms, "I don't know dad, but I'm sorry for the attitude and the test. I should have studied and not tried to have it hid from you."  
"Why did you hide it anyway were you scared of me?" I asked.  
"No, dad, it's not you its Dick." He paused and sucked in a breath, "He's good at everything; it isn't fair. He does well in school and sports, and I just want to be like him, you know. So, I thought hiding the test from you would be like it never existed."  
I kind of got what he meant, but it was still a stupid idea. "Jason, you are perfect to be, you know? I love you just the way you are. Trust me, and I don't mind if you're not perfect in school, just try your best."  
Let me tell you now I wish I hadn't said that Jason really used those words to his advantage. He stopped studying for all his math test. Well, I finally had to spank him and tutor him in math myself. Gosh, Jason is in trouble, but I love him.  
"Yes, dad. I will. I love you," he smiled at me.  
"I love you more, Jason."  
We sat in the bathroom for a bit. Jason and I are just quietly bonding until he asked  
"Why did you get so mad about me touching my…" I interrupted him there.  
"I…I… looks, Jason, it's just not something you do at the dinner table it is rude, okay" I didn't know what to tell the kid I mean damn how do you have a conversation like that with a kid who is 9. Then I realized sooner than later I'm going to have to have the birds and the bees talk with him. Great!  
"You know, dad if you had let me go to the bathroom when I had asked to be excused…"  
"I didn't know you needed to pee, but the next time you do, you say dad may I pleased be excused to go to the lavatory," I said this in a fake British accent like Alfred, and he laughed out loud. Then I continued normally joking, "Get out of the tub; it is getting cold, and if you get sick, you can't do any of your homework."  
He sagged in the tub and started laughing while I tickled him to his room. I checked on his bum to see if there was any bruising from earlier, it was beautiful just nice red and still had a little heat radiating from it probably because of the shower. I got him dressed in a soft blue and red striped pyjamas and put him to bed. He laid on his pillow, and I told him.  
"Jason, you need to tell me everything. I know it seems tough, and sometimes I get mad, but I'm the only one who can help and maybe Alfred. But please, Jay jay, not only the school but everything."  
He hummed in response and turned his head to sleep. I nearly woke him up but decided against it. He is going to wake up hungry and then come bothering me about that; then I'll have to get him food. I will ask Alfred to bring some cookies up, so when he wakes up, he can eat something.  
I walked to my room to take a shower and change my clothes. I laughed a bit, thinking about how today turned out and smiled a little. I mean, today could have been a lot worse. I also decided that night in the shower to pay a lot more attention to the kids' schooling and emotional help. I knew being a father would be tough, but I mean, who else can do the job than me.

**Please comment: good or bad comments are accepted. Please like and Have a good day or night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christmas and new year special!**

**Part 1**

**Bruce's point of view**

"Can you just wait a minute?" I try to calm him down and reason with the other man.

"Look, sir, I close early on Christmas. You're eating into my time with my own set of cry machines." The man said.

"I know, I KNOW." I get irritated. "Just give me a moment, will' ya."

He backs off. I stand up, bouncing Timmy in my arms, watching Dick do the same with Damian.

This Christmas, I decided I would take the kids on vacation from Gotham to Smallville to visit my friend Clark. I let Alfred off for Christmas so he could spend it with his family, and I packed my bag, well my bag and everyone else's bag and decided to drive to Smallville. Lord only knows the mistakes we are going to make. I should have honestly taken the private jet. It would have saved us all this trouble. Well, it would have at least been faster. As of now, I have weeping timothy in my hands. But how did I get here? Well, let's start from the beginning. Well, the morning that started it all started like this.

"ahhhhhh," I said, opening my mouth as wide as I can and hoping Damien will mimic me. He mimics me, alright but just my stubbornness. He keeps his mouth firmly shut and turns his head away. I put a spoonful of his oatmeal in my mouth and hum rubbing my tummy. "Delicious. Don't you want to taste baby?"

"No, Daddy. I want n'cakes!"

What Damien is saying is he wants pancakes. Now I know what you are thinking, make the baby some pancakes. No. Alfred and I are trying to get him to eat other types of breakfast, not just chopped up pancakes. I made the oatmeal nice and thick with a little syrup and chopped fruits.

I sigh and reach over for some toast, dip it in syrup and hold it up to the little boy's mouth. He snatches it from my hands, sniffs it and eats it smiling to me with his toothy grin.

"More, Daddy!" he pushes the oatmeal off his tray table and onto the actual table.

I pour some apple juice into his sippy cup before I start cutting up the toast. "Richard, you take Timmy and make sure he has all the things he needs packed and ready.

Dick takes Timmy's hand, and they disappear through the door. Jason is sleeping at the table, his hand resting in his food and his head on the table. I have half a mind to tan his hide. I told him we'd leave early and he'd better sleep, but of course, he didn't listen. I leave Dami to feed himself, and I squeeze Jason's nose.

He wakes up, startled and says, "What was that for?" I take his ear between my thumb and my index finger and give it a little squeeze. "it's not polite to sleep during a meal and when I tell you to sleep you do as you're told you definitely don't stay up playing games I've told you not to play many times." He stands up to alleviate the pressure on his ear, and I use that to smack him and send him on his way. "Go pack, and you and your brothers better be down here in less than thirty minutes."

He walks towards the door, grumbling under his breath, "Damn old bat." I hear him but ignore him. Jason, as usual, is walking in thin ice.

"Daddy, done!" Dami says.

"Good Job, baby!" I smile at him, "Let's get you less sticky and ready to go, okay?"

######################

We recently got Timothy out of car seats and into the regular car seat. He sometimes moves about because of all the space, but he loves feeling like a "big boy." Damien still sits in his car seat that is placed behind my chair. Damien sucks on his pacifier and stares at us from the back. Dick is playing with his Gameboy upfront, and Timmy and Jason are playing a very terrible version of I spy. We have been travelling for about an hour now, and I already wish I hadn't suggested we take the car or at least I should have gotten a driver to accompany us.

"Jason, stop kicking my seat!" Dick shouts.

"I'm bored. Pass your Gameboy back let me have a turn." Jason reasons.

"No! I told you not to pack yours, but you never listen."

"Well, I don't have to listen to you, dick."

"Then shut up ass-hat."

I finally intervene with a "Hey! Jason, you're irritable. Take a nap. Richard, you use that kind of language one more time, and that spoonful of castor oil is going to taste like sweet cocoa."

Earlier before, the boy had needed doses of castor oil, but that's a story for another day.

The car was silent for a while Jason eve closed his eyes. He tossed and turned in the chair and Timmy began to whine.

"Daddy! Jason is taking up all the space. Daddy!"  
"Jason, knock it off," I said

"You're always picking on me!" Jason frowns.

"Jay, I know you're tired, but just try and be still for daddy."

"I'm not a baby. Dad!"

I continued driving in the silence until Jason started up again; he was chewing his gum very loudly and blowing a bubble and popping it with a loud snap.

"Daddy!" Timmy cries.

"Jason! You stop it right now and put that gum away!"

"Yes, sir," Jason says promptly.

I drive in relative silence. Until all hell broke loose. Timmy let out a wail that could break the car windows.

"DADDY!"

"Baby, what's wrong now?"

"j-jay put g-gum in my HAIR!"

Now I don't know how you guys raise your kids, but that got me pulling up at the side of the road. I was shocked. Every one of my boys, including me, had dark black hair with that was relatively long. Something I noticed, though, is Damien and Dick had curlier hair than Timmy and Jason. I barely cut the younger boy's hair just because of their young, and when they look a little messy, it's cute. The older boys, on the other hand, get almost monthly haircuts as prescribed by the teachers at their private school.

After I pulled the car in on the side of the road, I concluded that Jason needed a good, hard and long old fashioned bare bottom spanking that will put him to sleep.

When I was younger, my father had some times told me stories of how my grandfather would often complain about how when he was younger or instead 'in his day,' children were spanked regularly to make sure they behaved. If you misbehaved, you were immediately spanked and then later on that night, you'd be punished again, the second spanking being your daily scheduled spanking.

I thank God we weren't born in that era. I want to deal with Jason, but I needed to deal with Timmy; first, he has a full-blown fit. By the time I stop the car and get out, Damian and Timmy are having a crying contest. Who can cry the loudest? Let me just tell you now, officially, Timmy has some darn healthy lungs on him.

I got Timmy out and began to cradle him. He raped his legs around my waist and cried in my shoulder. I quietly tried to remove to gum from his hair.

After getting quite a bit of gum out, I made a call to Mr. Kent and requested he give me directions to a good barber on the way. Before piling the kids back in the car, I gave Jason a firm talking to and a smack to mind himself before I cut a switch.

I moved Jason to the front with me, and he fell asleep like a light. Damien cried himself into sleep and dick played games on his Gameboy. Timmy kept touching his hair and whimpering.

When I get to the barber, I leave Richard in charge of the kids in the car while Timmy and I fix his hair.

When we entered, we were greeted by a very jovial man named William. He was tall and smart. Looking and had beautiful long blonde hair.

I showed him my Timmy, and he informed us we shouldn't worry. Timmy took the seat on the airplane shaped chair, and I sat on the waiting benches. Timmy cried while he cut it, but it wasn't loud wails; it was silent tears. That made me miserable.

Timmy looked handsome after. His hair was cut to medium length, and his face looked younger. William had given him bangs that hung loosely on his forehead, very close to his eyes. His nose and eyes were all red and puffy from the excess crying. When they unbuckled him from the airplane h run to me, and I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

I bounced him a bit, stating how handsome he looked. He was wearing jeans and a redshirt. His pull up was peeking out of the jeans a bit. And I know what you're thinking, isn't he too old for a pull-up. For long trips like this, it's better to be safe than sorry. He snuggled closer to me, almost considering putting his thump in his mouth but thought better of it. He knows I think he's too old for that and world smack his hands if they went anywhere near his mouth intentionally.

I paid and thanked William and put Timmy in the car for our journey to Smallville.

"Hey, Timmy, you look great!" Dick said. Gosh! I love Dick; he is one of the best big brothers I have seen.

Timmy blushes and smiles up at his big brother leaning closer to him.

I can't wait to see Clark. I actually miss him. Wayne enterprise being the large company, had gotten a lot of people from newspaper agencies trying to interview us. I met Clark in an interview, and his views on specific issues made me love him. We've been close friends for a long time, and I usually spend a lot of holidays with him.  
He has two kids. His niece, Clara and his adopted son Conner. They are lovely children, but I think Conner is a bad influence on Dick. When the dick is with that young man, they always end up in some kind of trouble that involves two young men going to bed with rosy and red cheeks, and I'm not talking about their faces.

Jason has a massive crush on Clara but doesn't know how to behave around her. Clara would rather play with Timmy and Damien than give Jason the time of day. Plus, Jason is going to start this year's round of flirtations with a well-spanked bottom, which is definitely going to be embarrassing for him.

We drive for a bit until it is 5 pm Smallville time. We go down the long drive towards the Kent house, and finally, we park the car, and I almost want to kiss the ground.

Clark comes out wearing a very bright red Christmas sweater and brown slacks, he beams up at me and says

"Well, it took you long enough."

That got on my nerves, but I still smiled at him. The kids piled out of the car, slowly a little stiff from the rides.

Jason climbs out of the car, looking apprehensive, and I can tell because he starts nibbling on his lip. He should be anxious! We may need to take a trip to the woodshed.

We are entering the house, and I end up with a hand full of Damien he is aggressively sucking his thumb; he really doesn't like strange places. I bounce him a bit, patting his bottom regularly and calms down a little thumb still resting in his mouth I hate when he does this, but I allow.

I try and herd my other children into the house while talking to Clark.

"I have two rooms for you guys. Nothing fancy here Bruce just good old fashion home living."

He does this all the time because I stay in a mansion and he has an old rustic type house. He knows damn well that he could live in a better home but he doesn't.

"I know. I know."

"I got a bunk bed for Dick and Jason, so they are staying in Connor's room. I gave up my room so you and your little boys can have it and of course, Clara gets here own room you know girl troubles and the like. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I didn't mean to put you out," I said shyly, bouncing Damien again for good measure.

"It's fine. I invited you to remember I love spending Christmas with you!"

"Well, you're not going to like the first thing I'm going to do here."

"And what exactly is that?"

"I have to spank Jason for putting gum in Tim's hair." At that, Damien begins to squirm in my hands like a worm. I try to hold him, but he begins to whine.

"Want down, dada. Down, daddy, please."

I lower him to the ground and pat his bottom twice. "Behave baby boy."

He runs towards the inside back door. And begins playing with the Kent's dog.

"The boys also need their yearly flu shots," I say mostly to myself.

"Bruce, don't worry. My kids need to get their shots too; we'll go tomorrow and start preparing for Christmas dinner." Clark said, "How about you spank Jason tonight, and I'll take the rest of the brood out for dinner. I have some tuna sandwiches in the fridge. We'll leave now and be back in an hour or two."

"Boys!" I shouted, "you're going out now with uncle Clark!"

The boys come running down, hitting each other on the way. Timmy is running behind, giggling.

"Where is Clara?" I ask.

"She has a project with a friend. She'll see y'all tomorrow." Clark grabs Conner and begins tucking in his shirt for him and straightening his hair. "Boy, I taught you better than to look like an urchin and have you welcomed your uncle properly?"

"Hello, uncle Bruce. Welcome! And daddy! Stop, you're embarrassing me." He roughed up his hair again.

The boys stood before us, grinning.

"Damien! I called all of you if I have to call again. I'm sending you to bed tonight with the help of my bedroom slippers." That got the little boy running. He hugged one of my legs and looked up at me through his lashes.

"Hey, papa. Can I come up, please?"

I carry him up and bounce him about a bit, and he smirks at me.

"Boys, you're going for dinner with your uncle. you behave yourselves." Then I looked at Jason, "You are staying with Daddy tonight for a long talk."

"Yes, daddy," He responded after a sigh.

"How about you go upstairs and stand in a corner bud, I'll be up in a minute."

"Yes, daddy." He looked around coyly," See you later, guys." Jason ran up the stairs and banged the door upstairs.

"Is he gonna get a spanking?" Conner asked Dick quietly.

"None of your business, son and you better drop the subject, or else you'll be in trouble," Clark said angrily.

I handed over Damien to Clark, who bounced him a bit. I gave him my car keys to get one of Damien's toys from the car; he can be a menace at dinner.

When the boys have been forced out of the door and into Clark's truck, I went into the kitchen to grab the wooden spoon.

I went upstairs to find Jason sitting in the corner, peeling the paint of the wall.

"Jason, your behaviour in the car was wrong, and you're getting a spanking for it."

"Alright, dad."

"Really? No fight?"

"No, daddy. How many am I getting."

"you'll know when I'm done with you?"

"Do I get to keep my pants?"

"You'll know when you get close enough tome."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'll never even chew gum again!"

"Sweetie, I know you won't, and this is to make sure you don't do it again, and you know what you did is wrong. Crimes have punishment and consequences."

"Daddy, I didn't know it was a crime."

"Jason, you know not to put stuff in your brother's hair."

"Fine! Daddy wail on me! Take it out on me." He shouts.

"You need to come a little closer for me to do that."

"DAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYY" he whines

"Jason, if you keep this up, your brothers will hear you getting a spanking. Now hop to it. You know what you did wrong."

"Daddy. It's not my fault you have a cry baby!"

"Okay, that's it!" I get up and grab Jason by the arm. I drag him over my knee and begin the smacking. He immediately starts kicking his legs and twisting.

After about ten minutes, I hear gasps and whines. I stop spanking and reach under to unbutton his jeans and pull down his underwear and pants. I brought out the wooden spoon and began again. That's when the 'ow's' began. I kept on spanking and let me tell you he was a deep shade of red before he started crying. After he began crying, I spanked a couple more times before stopping. I pulled him up and hugged him tightly. He kept crying. I used my shirt to wipe Jason's face, and I continued to rub his back.

After about 20 minutes of snuggling, Jason finally said he was hungry. He pulled some soft pants on and followed me down the stairs. I heated the tuna sandwiches and added some crisps to the plate and gave it to Jason to eat.

After we had been eating for a while, the front door opened wide and in came Clara.

"And you go straight to your room, young lady!" Clark growled.

Where did she come from? Jason began to blush immediately.

This vacation just started, and I'm already tired, and I know the trouble has just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christmas and new year special!

Part 2

Bruce's point of view

We had just put all the boys to bed. We slowly read to Damian and Timmy until they slept. The older boys needed to be threatened to bed with a slipper, which, of course, was a lot of work because they were three boys now.

We finally sat down together at the dining table with Clara. Clara was chewing gum and looking at her nails. She was dressed in a tight tiny skirt. Her bra was showing out of her white tank top.

"Clara? Who was that boy?" Clark asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Leave me alone, uncle Clark. He's my boyfriend, and I love him."

"No, what he is, is a 26-year-old pedophile who is lucky I didn't call the cops. I can tell that you don't even know what you did wrong? First, what you are wearing is terribly inappropriate, but I'm not going to punish you for that, I'm not going to punish you for lying! Which I should cause you didn't say it was. A date with this freak! Honestly, I don't even know what I'm going to do with you!"

"You're not my dad!"

"No, I am not, but I'm the closest thing to a dad you're going to get! I ought to bend you over the table and spank you with the kitchen ladle. But you're getting a flu shot tomorrow. So, you are off the hook for a while, but you're walking on thin ice!"

"Yes sir, can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can." Clark rubbed his face, "And straight to bed."

She walked to her room, swaying her hips. When she was out of view, I laughed.

"She's a real spitfire, you know." I laugh, getting up to get to glasses of water.

"I don't like to spank her. When she was a kid, I would spank her when she needed until one day, I told her to bare herself, and she said she couldn't, so I asked why, and she said it was her… time of the month." Clark rubbed his face. "since then, I've been finding excuses not to. I mean, she's going through so much but now look at what she's becoming."

"You know you don't have to bare her bottom to spank her, although it's a very effective way to discipline her. I bare my boys on the regular for their spankings; it is always more effective for me. Plus, I can see what I'm doing. With someone like Jason, who often moves around during punishment, you may accidentally hit harder or a different location with the bare bottom you can see. Make sure to leave no bruises. You could just find an alternative method or if that gets unfair because of Jason then spank her with clothes on."

The sipped their water in knowing silence and smiled at each other.

"I missed you should move to Gotham." I persuaded, as I always did.

"The crime rates Bruce. Plus, this place is good for rearing children. They are away from the business of the city. And no offence Bruce but what have you been feeding your boys, huh! They look skinny as a switch. Now that their here they should expect to eat well. Good healthy portion. None of that junk here. No way I won't allow it."

"Yes, sir." I nodded. I sipped the rest of my water, "I best be getting up to bed. I know you're going to wake us all at around 4."

"correction 6 now that we are so many, we can separate the chores, and all be done at about 6:30, then breakfast at 7."

"Jeez, did I sign up for the army by accident?" I waved his comment off and walked up the staircase.

I walked straight to the master bedroom I was supposed to be sharing with my babies. What I saw when I entered the room was both infuriating and adorable. All two of them where fast asleep but all sprawled around the bed. There was no space for me. I re-tucked them in and removed Timmy's fingers from his mouth. I put Damien's pacifier in his, and he sucked softly. Timmy whined a bit but soon got comfortable again. I racked my hands through his short curls. He was a very handsome boy and would quickly grow and show it. I left them sleeping in the room when back downstairs to see Clark arranging the couch for himself. I sat on the sofa and said.

"You take the twins, I'll take the couch.

"They kicked you in the shins already?"

"No, but there's no space on the bed for me!"

"Ahh, I see? Well, that's your problem," he grabbed his pillow, preparing to sleep.

"Clark, is this how you treat your guests?"

"No, this is how I treat you! The cabinet is down the hall get some blankets and a pillow. You, my friend, can sleep on the carpet."

I huffed but did as I was told. It was much easier before! Dick was still pretty young, so we usually packed a portable crib, but he couldn't sleep in the cribs again as he got older. I should have packed an airbed. Maybe we can buy it whiles we shop tomorrow after the flu shots.

I didn't dream that night; instead, I prayed that this didn't end up becoming a terrible Christmas.

"Wake up, Bruce!" a voice shouted.

"No dad, I don't want to go to school," I replied. Then I felt I smack on my ass. I turned and rubbed it. When I opened my eyes, it wasn't my Dad, it was Clark. "Clark, please, I'm tired, and I slept on the floor."

"Bruce, get up!" Clark walked towards the stairs, "Kids! Get downstairs! Right now! We need to start doing our chores." I sat up on the floor. The first person to come down was Jason. He walked with a gait. He was still wearing his sweater over his shorts. Dick and Damien came hand in hand with Tim following behind them.

"Dick brings Damien here!" I got up on the floor and took a look at Damien. He was looking a bit peckish. I put my hand on his forehead. He shook his head when my hand came to touch him.

"Damien stay still. I want to check something you look sickly." I touched his throat. It felt slightly warm. I patted his bottom and sent him of my makeshift bed.

"Clara! Conner! Get down here! You two know better than to sleep in, even the guests are up and ready! If I have to come…"

"Pa, we are coming!" he came bouncing down the steps. Clark smacked the back of his sons' head. "ow…"

"Don't run in the house!"

"Fine, Pa! just don't hit so hard."

"Go milk the cow with Jason. And if I see you guys playing, you are both getting a spanking."

"Yes sir," They both said, wearing their shoes.

"Jason and Timmy, you guys need to fill up the wood box. The wood is at the back of the house, already chopped; just bring it in. And wear your gloves!"

Clara came down the stairs wearing shorts and a tight shirt that showed off her breast, which was bouncing as she walked. Jason stood there and stared at them, his head bobbing with them.

"Jason, those are aren't the tits we are supposed to be milking." Conner said with a loud guffaw. He didn't think he was so loud, but Clark had excellent hearing.

"Conner come here!" he said the said Clara, "take Damien and go check on the vegetable garden outback."

When the only people in the room where I, Clark, Jason and Conner. Clark grabbed hold of Conner and bent him slightly and began whacking his behind. Conner tried to run from the swats, and that caused them to move in a circle. Conner started to whimper and kick his legs back. Clark spanked methodologically scolding him.

"You don't comment on your cousin as though she is an animal. What is wrong with you? You don't comment on them in any sexual way at all."

"Yes, Pa!"

"Good, he let go of Connor who jumped and rubbed his seat.

"And Jason! Do not stare, I know you're growing up but control yourself!" I said to him, shaking him a bit.

"Good now that we have discussed this go do your chores." Clark went to the door and opened it, and the boys run out.

"Bruce you are doing breakfast," he then shrugged his coat on, "I will keep an eye on the kids and work with the animals at the farm."

Great! I have to cook. Porridge all around it would seem.

"The prep is in the fridge." He said, leaving through the front door.

This will be great; I walk to the kitchen and begin removing the already chopped vegetables: the bacon and the sausage from the fridge. I removed the juices and began to set the table, I put the water jugs on the dining table. I made flapjacks, bacon, omelets, sausage, scrambled eggs and hash browns. By the time I started washing my hands, Clark was entering with the kids.

"Go wash up guys," Clark said, bouncing Damien in his left hand he looked a bit pink. I grabbed my youngest and touched his forehead again.

"Let's get those hands washed, then feed you something yummy," I said mostly to myself.

We got ready and sat down at the table. Jason, Conner, Clara and Dick had already piled their various plates with food. Timmy and Damien know not to touch the food on the table because I'll put the food on their plate. Clark helped Timmy while I sat Damien on my lap. I fed him off my plate.

I have been having a lot of issues getting Damien to eat lately. I think he's reached the terrible three's phase.

"Daddy…no… I don't wanna…" I tried feeding him a piece of the omelet. He shook his head and wiggled his arms and legs, trying very hard to get off my thighs. I held a little tighter and bounced him. I tried on more time, but this time he yells no and begins to whine loudly.

"This is what happens when you raise your kids in a big city like Gotham. They think they know better, and they don't eat." Clark whispered.

"I heard you, and he's just feeling a little ill," he bounced Damien.

"Conner didn't eat his vegetables when he was five, and he remembers what happens when you don't eat your vegetables."

"Dad, please don't talk about it. Jeez, you're always embarrassing me."

"Hush. I pinched his nose to get his mouth open and fed him. I remember you crying! So much…."

"Oh, don't be so shy; this is family, and don't worry, I cried to when Mama used to do it to me," Clark winked at his son.

I gave up on feeding Damien and instead gave him a glass of milk, he chugged it down and smiled up at me. I gave him the glass, and he held the glass with both hands.

"You shouldn't give him the glass to hold," Clark lectured me.

"Yes Papa," I said, taking the glass from Damien, who immediately pouted and began making grabby hands at the glass. The kids started giggling at the joke. Clark found my joke unamusing and began to wipe Timmy's face with his napkin.

"Okay! Kids go freshen up, and we'll go out today."

Jason and Conner got up to change, and Dick followed.

Freshening up didn't take that long now that the kids had full bellies. Clark drove the truck, so Clara sat in front with Damien on her lap, I sat beside the door with Timmy in my lap. The boys playing in the truck's boot with Clark occasionally hit the back, warning the boys to behave.

We finally got to the small-town hospital. It was a small whitewash building. It looked very plain on the inside and the outside. I held Timmy and Damien's hands, Clark was friends with the doctor, so we didn't have to stand or wait for long. Clara got her shot first, then the elder boys made a game of it. Jason was a little trouble when the nurse cleaned the area on his arm, he began to fidget, which caused the doctor to have to physically hold him down. After getting his shot, he came to sit close to me. I know it's because he was scared, but after a little while, he was back to his rambunctious behaviour once again.

Damien got his shot in the behind; he whimpered a bit, but he forgot all about it when he got his lollipop. Timmy, on the other hand, was a lot more work than that.

"Daddy, noooo."

I have successfully bared him, but getting him in the position for the shot was becoming challenging. He crawled over my lap away from the doctor and almost fell off me. I held him tight, and he hugged me crying bloody murder. While he hugged me, the doctor took his chance and gave him the shot. It wasn't too painful, but he wailed and clung to me tighter. Used to his crying, I dressed him quickly and bounced him, rubbing circles into his back. He yawned cutely and putting his arm around my neck.

After paying and a quick check-up for Damien, we left the hospital. Timmy didn't let go and continued to hold my neck; he fell asleep on me.

Clark and I decided a good nap before lunch would do us all good.

When we wake, we'll prepare for Christmas!


End file.
